Alone
by XMisuzuX
Summary: Misuzu's always felt betrayed the most by the people she loves, everyday is just an endless struggle.. and she doesn't know if anyone can pull her back from this nightmare... -Tribute to Misuzu-
1. Dying Health

**Alone**

**Chapter 1: Dying Health…**

I would peek my head from behind the crack of the door, both hearing my parents yelling out about endless things about me… I could tell pretty much lately over the years they only grew hatred at each other.

Being only about 4 years old, its so amazing for me to understand the main reasons why all the arguing even began.. I remember clear as the bright blue sky back when I was even small I had such happier times with my parents.. But things changed since then.. My blue eyes full of sorrow, I hated seeing the pain I had to bare..

"You seriously think you can understand this anymore?! Misuzu's health has been weaker lately… why won't you let her have the right treatment!" my mother would cry to father, she was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Because! This is something no one knows what it is… sooner or later you will need to realise I have to make the choice where it can be better for her!" he hammered his fists on the table.

I bit my lip backing away from the door and my back met in contact with the wall behind me. I fell onto my knees shivering, I had no idea how sick I was… I was sick of the feeling why people, look at me and see only a freak.

People don't really understand, on my side of the story how alone it can be when.. No one seems to think you even exist, my parents were discussing something they weren't even going to bother mentioning to me..

At first I thought it was a small simple argument I knew they would surely get over, but later as the winter days went on.. The coldness curse of it made my mother terribly sick. I prayed most night's that God would please let her be ok.. I didn't want to be alone…

I don't… want to be alone… no more...

Father was worried, even through the hatred he was showing towards my mother.. Cause of the effect it might have on me, while I listened to them both shouting as I saw their faces. Endless silent tears poured down from my eyelids…

I felt like giving up on most things now, I could tell the same would happen to me as I got weaker, I wouldn't improve… I can't really explain what this illness is, cause it was highly unusual for anyone to show any thought of caring since I was a cry baby…

Ever since I had no friends, I got this illness just like mother did.. I grew to believe it made people walk away from me. I would pretend to smile, and show it didn't matter.. but when I was left alone... I would scream and shout my pain, smash everything I saw... just to make it go away...

But it would never go away... no one wanted to be my friend...

I hate.. Being alone..

But everyone at school, always turned their back's on me.. They know I am the freak who lives at the Kamio house, my parents would fight over what was best for me..

"You know what Keisuke! I've had enough of what you say… I know its too late for me.. But I can't stand back, and let Misuzu die the same.." my mother sobbed, pressing both her hands across her face.

Father was named Kamio Keisuke with short brown auburn hair, he would sigh staring at mother standing their, I still remained silent as they both continued to talk about me.. It was painful, that all I could do was watch them.. Why couldn't I talk, talk to them…

"Ikuko.. Its for the best, I know she will get better if she moved to your sister's… she lives in a quiet village near by the sea" he walked over to her, he placed his arms around her but she slapped them away.

She glared at my father sadly, and she shook her head.. and she weakly sat down on an armchair and continued to cry..

I weakly rose to my feet shivering when I saw this, they didn't notice I'd been watching them the whole time.. The feeling in my legs was so weak, I collapsed down onto the floor again coughing slightly.

Finally their was silence and the bright light of the door opened as my father bent down in front of me and hoisted over close to his chest.

"Misuzu… what are you doing up this late?? Come on.. I'll take you back to bed.." he spoke as if pretending nothing just happened, my eyes flickered slightly and tears continued to fall.

"B-But.. Mama… is crying.. Why can't you tell me what's wrong.." I sniffed trying to push back from him, but I was too tired to even fight back.

"Nothing's wrong with Mama.. You know its late since you have school tomorrow?" he placed a kiss on my cheek and moved back some of my short blond hair.

I thrashed my arms about screaming at the top of my lungs, I managed to move my arms and slapped him around the face.. It caused him to drop me on the floor.. I sniffed rubbing my face and slowly pushed myself, and ran in towards her and threw my arms around her legs.

She gasped uncovering her eyes, she looked down on me as I would stare back up at her.. They were sending me away, my mother didn't want that cause she was scared of being alone.. that's what frightened her…

I was my mother's only child, and she loved me dearly.. sometimes I think she was always alone as I was...

"Mama… let's do our best.. Together" I forced a bright smile on my face, she bit her lip and held me up into her arms and nodded her head.

"Yes.. Misuzu.. Lets try our best.."

I smiled up at her, my father stood in the doorway watching us. My mother carried me off towards my bedroom. She opened the door, and everywhere around the room was covered with dinosaurs. The wall paper, the curtains, the bed covers.. And I had loads of books about them and toys.

I always had loved them, because they were such romantic creatures and plus it reminded me of all my happy childhood memories. Things I look back on.. I wish I could hold close forever in my heart.

"Get to sleep now.. And we shall see each other tomorrow" she kissed my forehead, sleep was trying to get the better of me.. But I wanted to know, what my parents were talking about… I had to know!

"Mama.. I.." I yawned weakly stretching out my arm, to grab onto her dress.. But she was too far out of reach.

The last thing I saw.. Was my mother's calm voice, wishing me sweet dreams.. I made a small wish before I drifted off.. That things.. Will get better..

My father stood there shaking his head sadly, as my mother walked over towards him coughing weakly.. It was a sign… things would really never, be the same again…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Winged Being's

**Chapter 2: Winged Beings…**

That night, my dreams felt so strange.. Even so, it felt real to me. I was drifting down through the clouds. Time below me was slowly turning backwards, I could shimmering lights brighten and fade on the earth below my feet. Everything in my dream felt cold and yet soft.

I was stretching out my arms, I felt so sad.., there was a deep empty place in my heart.. Which was yearning, and calling for someone.. I look and wonder, at the things that happened in my life.

I was trying to open my mouth, but somehow.. No word's came out, but I was desperate to, I looked back seeing two beautiful pair's of wings. Endlessly keeping me up above in the sky..

And then a small sound.. Echoed my ears.. A voice so familiar to me..

A woman screamed out in terror, she thrashed her arms back but with huge difficulty. Chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She cried again as a man kept a grip on her. There was something strange about this woman, she kicked her legs and flapped up her wings.

She was begging to pull free, but her strength was never with her. Two other men stood there. She looked up through her long silver coloured hair. Pleading them to please her alone. But there was a particular reason why she felt such a pain…

"Its not long now.. Winged being.." one of the men would smirk at her, she bit her lip. She wished with all her power, deep in her heart.

She could stop them, cause they would instantly.. Take her beloved child away from her, and lock her away from the world. Everyone knew, that winged beings were well feared.. Because of their unique powers.

"No!! Get away from me?!" she screamed, one of the other's slapped around her cheek.

Causing her to remain silent, and weakly she looked up at a man with dark hair holding a baby in his arms and wrapping them in a blanket. The baby looked fairly small with short bluish black hair.

She yawned opening her eyes, showing a strange blue colour. When she looked up at the man, somehow she could already sense… 'he wasn't a good man'.

"P-Please! Don't take her away from me.. I beg of you?!" she pleaded with them, she was willing to give up anything to make sure her child.. Became happy.

The man frowned at her, the other two glared.. Both not pleased with her. The man with dark hair pointed his fingers towards her.

The other men, both were grip huge whips in their hands. Both began lashing them, causing her to screaming and shout in pain. The baby shivered, looking at her poor mother being tortured… every single lash, that slashed at her delicate skin.

Formed not only a scar on her body, but a scar within her heart.. Something that could never be mended, she couldn't with take it anymore.

The man finally clicked his fingers, ordering them to both stop. He walked towards her lifting up her chin and gazing into her eyes.

"Never speak.. Over us Winged being.. Or someone could get hurt?" he smirked brushing back some hair behind her ear.

She panted weakly, her eyes weakly were closing.. But she still tried to keep them both open, no matter what.. She wanted to look at her daughter at least once if she could.

"Please…. If you take her away from me.. Please.. Let me give her a name" she sobbed, she begged for that at least. They could, never be so heartless not let someone, as precious as her own child… a name..

He glared at her in disgust, slowly standing up he stroked the babies face. He slowly nodded his head, letting her look down on her daughter.

She was just so beautiful, she reminded her of herself. How proud she felt, nothing in this world could take this feeling away from her. The young baby looked to her mother, for maybe the only time in her life…

"I.. I want to call her… Kanna.. It sounds as beautiful as she is.." her mother smiled, stroking her daughter's face.

Kanna smiled, it seemed as if she loved her knew name.. just as much as her mother..

"Very well…" he smirked and ordered his men to chain her down, they both tightened the chains on her causing her to scream out in pain.

"N-No!! Kanna!! KANNA!!" she screamed trying to reach for her daughter.

The doors to the cave, that she was trapped in.. from the world. Now her poor daughter, would have a terrible fate herself… never to be able to leave the walls that were her new prison..

M-My heart aches, why am I hurting so much… the pain of emptyness…

Or even worse… a broken heart…

I was weakly opening my eyes, the sunlight shining through my window. A new day had dawned, how I loved it when I woke up each morning.

Everyday was new, and full of excitement. I couldn't help but smile, the events of last night was forgotten. And today I was going to do my best, and I was going to bring my parents back together.

I sat up, climbing down from my bed and went to change into one of my dresses. I opened the doors but gulped at how big my wardrobe was compared to myself.

"I.. I want that one!" I giggled, getting onto my tip toes. Trying to reach up for my favourite one. It was pretty pink skirt, with a matching top. Imprinted on it was the head of a cute white bunny rabbit.

"Almost… g-got it!" I managed to grab it, but cried out as I fell back onto the floor. I sighed rubbing my face, I was always so clumsy.. Seeming to always fall over.

Finally dressed, I left my room with one of my stuffed dinosaurs. I never left my room or house without him. I rushed over down the stairs grinning.

"Morning Mama!! Papa!! What's for breakfast.." I slowly went puzzled, no one answered me from the kitchen. I went over to check it, but found no one there… maybe they hadn't woken up yet.

I quickly pushed opened a siding door, and rushed out towards the garden. My father was such a busy worker. We had one of the biggest houses, their room was on the other side having to walk outside to get to it.

I was so excited, the door was open and as I finally rushed and made it to the door.

"Mama!! Papa Good morning how ar-.." I froze on the spot, I couldn't breath.

My heart inside me felt like, it was torn in half from seeing this… and one main reason was, I felt so… alone.. In the world..

Everyone.. Always leave me alone, with an empty place inside..

"M-Mama… it.. Can't be…" I choked.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	3. Changes for the Worse

**Chapter 3: Changes for the worse…**

Many things ran through my mind, ever since that day I could remember. How I thought my heart would break, the tears I felt inside wasn't something.. I alone could never hide again.

I didn't want to look back, I couldn't not after what I saw… what I felt, all my pain and sorrow was something… why do I try to even explain the pain. No one would care, they all don't care for my own existence.

Everyone… always leaves me alone…

I rushed down the path, I ran faster and faster trying to get away from.. "him"… I couldn't stand looking at him! Not after the way.. Things turned out…

The thoughts ran through my head… remembering that very second, my world came crashing down.

"M-Mama… it.. Can't be…" I choked.

I stared into the room, I found my father sitting on an arm chair in the corner right near the bed. I clinged to the side of he door, the morning sun shining through into the room.

I could see my mother was lying in bed, almost all her body was covered up by a green blanket. She was breathing weakly, her shoulder length blond hair was greasy and sweating. Obviously she had not been well at all, ever since the fight from the night before.

My father had his gripped in one of his hands, I could he didn't sleep a wink either… obviously try all he can to help my mother. But when me heart pounded faster, my eyes saddened and I slowly walked into the room.

My father looked up towards me, as I stared down at her. My silent tears in my eyes, gently rolled down my face. I couldn't believe things came down to this, he weakly smiled to me.

"Hey Misuzu… why don't you go eat some breakfast?" he obviously wanted me away, to stay away from her like this, how could I walk away from her knowing this might be.. The last chance for me to talk to her.

"Mama…" I reached my hand out touching her cheek, how hot and weak she felt.

"Misuzu… your mother is too weak at the moment, its just best to leave her be.." my father patted my back gently, I bit my lip shaking my head.

I refused to move, I wanted to stay beside her… my only friend in the world…

"Mama… please wake up.." I begged her to, she couldn't leave me now..

"Y-You promised me… we would do our best together!!" I cried shaking my head, I slapped my father's arm away. I was begging with my whole being, not for her to give up on me… not when I needed her.

She moved her head to the side, slowly her eyes could be seen opening.. And her breathing was really shallow. When she saw me smiling to her, she weakly placed her hand on my face.

"My little.. Misuzu.." she would smile, how she would lie to me. That everything would be fine. How she was going to get better, how much I believed her lie.

"Mama… please.. Tell me your going to get better!" I choked on my tears, I was holding onto her hand. I loved her so much, and how I hated her for leaving me.. Everyone always caused me pain, and it was so unfair.

She still smiled to me, my father looked worried. The way she was using too much energy to comfort me, I had to know, that everything would be ok.

"My.. Precious… Misuzu.. Do.. Your best.. For both of us" she closed her eyes, drifting off back to sleep. I started crying, I knew all to well… she wasn't sleeping…

My hands moved away, and let go of her cold hand. Why would anything be ok? Why should I do my best…

"You… liar… YOU LIAR!" I screamed loudly, just letting out the pain in my heart. No more, was I gunna hide it… My father picked me up, pulling her away from her.

"Misuzu… please, calm down your only going to give yourself a headache.." he spoke calmly, but I shook my head and screamed.

"No!! Let go of me! I hate you.. You never cared about us!" I pulled his hands away, I rushed towards the door.

I ignored his cries, I ran out of the garden through our small little gate. And headed down the street, my eyes wide with my sorrow and my short blond hair.

I ran on and on, not caring where I went.. I had to get away, I wanted to hide away from the world. Nobody cared.. Because why??

Everyone… lies to me, saying they loved me…

When I finally stopped, I was on the beach. I stood near the edge where the waves lapped up against my feet. I stared out into the distance, I just looked hoping that the ocean would just pull me away with it.

"Why… why did she… have to go…" I cried rubbing my face, I missed her.. I wanted her back… I hated her for leaving me.

I begged for a person, to care enough.. To just listen to my call and take me away from here. The sound of footsteps, I listened very carefully to… I slowly turned around to see… A boy.

A young boy stood their, looking at me. As the wind blew through his strange silver hair. He had younger bright yellow eyes, one was covered over my his hair. He held out his hand to me.

"Little girl… please don't cry…"

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


End file.
